


The Things I Do For Love

by wibbly_wobbly_wayward_son



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibbly_wobbly_wayward_son/pseuds/wibbly_wobbly_wayward_son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has professed his love for Dean, but Dean hasn't returned it. While out meeting with hunters to help take down a big vampire nest, one of them makes fun of Cas, and Dean isn't too happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UN-BETA'D. I APOLOGIZE FOR MY CRAPPY WRITING.

“Dean, it's been two weeks.”  
“And?”  
“And, when are you going to acknowledge that you actually have feelings for Cas?”  
“When monkeys fly out of my ass.” Sam gave him the bitch-face. Dean sighed and took a sip of his beer.  
“Dean, two weeks ago, two freaking weeks, Cas professed his love to you. And what did you say?” Dean didn't respond, opting to glare at the TV. “You said 'okay'.”  
“What was I suppose to say, Sam? 'I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you' or some sappy shit like that when I obviously don't feel the same?”  
“You should have said something, instead of just 'okay'.”  
“Like what?” Dean turned his glare to Sam. It took a few seconds for him to think of something.  
“I love you like a brother, Cas. Or even just some stupid comeback like you always give that secretly means 'I love you to' instead of just 'okay'.” Dean sighed again and rolled his eyes.  
“Sam, how am I suppose to joke around when the angel's so confused he thinks he's actually in love with me.”  
“I don't know, you find it pretty damn easy to joke around in any other situation.”  
“Yeah, because I'm the kind that will just fucking joke around no matter what, even when someone's dead and in the same room as me. That's just the kind of bastard I am, Sammy” he set his beer on the coffee table, “I mean come on! The guy looked like a hurt puppy, for Christ’s sake. How am I suppose to shoot him down when he's on the verge of fucking tears?”  
“I don't know, how did you do it?” Sam's bitch-face became a complete glare as he awaited Dean's reply. Dean just got up, grabbed the car keys and headed out the front door. “Where the hell are you going?”  
“Out.” Dean slammed the door behind him. Sam sighed and slouched back on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV to hear a faint noise from the bathroom. It suddenly dawned on him, Cas was in the bathroom the whole time. Sam sighed and got up, walking over to the bathroom.  
“Cas, you okay in there?” he asked as he leaned against the door frame. Cas had been taking a shower, and the noise should have been enough to drown out the conversation, but Cas must have made his shower shorter than usual.  
“Yes, Sam.” Cas sniffled. Sam lightly hit his forehead against the door frame.  
“I'm so sorry you had to hear that.” he heard the rustling of toilet paper and Cas blowing his nose.  
“It's okay, Sam. Dean just does not feel the same way I feel for him. There's no point trying to make him feel something he doesn't.”  
“But he does love you. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he cares for you, it just has to be-”  
“Brotherly affection, Sam. Like you stated when finding things to replace his response. He loves me like a brother, nothing more.”  
“Cas, that was a bullshit excuse that would have worked for him until he finally figured out his feelings. I know he feels more for you. Now please, come out of the bathroom.” Sam waited patiently as he heard clothes rustle and finally the door opened. Cas was in his new usual jeans and a plain t-shirt. Castiel had become surprisingly human in the past few months. But that does happen to many fallen angels.  
“Do you really think he loves me?” Cas tilted his head to the side and gave a slightly confused look. Sam's features softened into a loving smile. Cas' nose was red, and his eyes were pink from crying.  
“I do, Cas. I know it,” he wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders and ushered him out of the bathroom and over to the couch. Sam sat at the end and let Castiel curl up on the couch beside him, his head on Sam's shoulder.

~~~

“Wake up sleepy-heads,” Dean kicked Sam's foot. Sam woke up and slightly jumped out of his seat, waking Cas up as well.  
“God, what time is it?” Sam rubbed at his eye while Cas sat up and stretched.  
“Eight in the morning. Time to move out.” Cas got up and went to the bathroom. Sam got up and stretched before walking over to his duffel for a change of clothes.  
“Where we headed?”  
“Cookeville, Tennessee” Dean zipped up his duffel and set it on the bed.  
“What the hell's in Cookeville?” Sam scratched at the back of his neck.  
“Vamp nest. Bobby wants us to help a few hunters take it down.”  
“Help a few hunters? They can't take care of it on their own?”  
“Apparently they just don't have the numbers. Bobby wants us on this, so let's go” Dean picked up his duffel and walked out to the Impala to put it in the trunk.

~~~

“So where are we suppose to meet these hunters?” Cas asked from the back seat.  
“Some diner called the Dynamo Diner.” Sam chuckled.  
“Won't be able to miss a diner with that name.”  
“Is that it over there?” Cas pointed to their right to a small old diner with the name in neon red.  
“Well I'll be damned,” Dean mumbled as he turned right and parked in front of the diner. They all got out and walked in to find three mud caked hillbillies sitting in a large booth on the far left side. Seeing as they were the only people in the place, Dean figured they must be the hunters. Dean led the way as they walked over to their table. “You must be the ones Bobby told us about.”  
“And y'all must be the Winchesters” said the one closest to Dean. He seemed much older than the rest, his beard gray and scraggly while the others were brown and red-ish tinted. They were all in what looked like average hunting gear, if the hunt was for deer instead of vampires.  
“That we are” Sam gave a small polite grin, “I'm Sam, this is Cas, and that's Dean.” He said as he gestured to them. Cas and Dean gave small nods of acknowledgment when Sam said their name.  
“Hey, I thought there was only two Winchester brothers” one of the younger men said. Dean cleared his throat.  
“Yep, me and Sammy. Cas here was an angel until he lost his grace.” Cas looked down at the ground as Dean slung an arm around him, then flinched when he mentioned his grace. Dean felt it and let go of him with another clearing of his throat.  
“Well I'll be damned. A fallen angel” the oldest said. “Why'd ya fall? Was it the sex?”  
“I-”  
“That's off topic, who are you guys anyways?” Dean interrupted Cas. Afraid he'd let slip that he might be 'in love' with Dean. Hillbillies aren't exactly fond of gays and there's no way they can get this done with the inbred jerks being assholes to Cas.  
“I'm Bill, that's Tom and this is Willie.” old gray beard said, the one on the far left being Tom and the middle one Willie. At that, Sam decided it was time to sit. He slid in first, then Cas and Dean.  
“So, Bill, what we lookin' at in terms of size?” Dean rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together.  
“Bigger than anything you've ever faced.” Bill leaned in, mimicking Dean's pose across the table.  
“Try me” Dean smiled playfully, thinking back to all the nests he's taken down with Sam's help.  
“At least thirty of 'em, and about ten regulars for 'food'.” Bill gave him a shit-eating grin.  
“Okay,” Dean shrugged. “Gimme the address and Sam and I will take care of it tonight.” He sat back in his seat and rested one hand on his thigh. He could see Sam giving him the bitch-face from the corner of his eye.  
“They have taken down much bigger nests, without any outside help.” Castiel noted as he picked at his nails. He glanced over at Dean, but Dean didn't acknowledge him with more than a smirk. Cas looked down at his lap, blushing. Bill chuckled.  
“Like I'm gonna take anything this fag says as truth.” Bill scoffed.  
“The fuck did you just say?” Dean's smirk turned into a glare as he leaned over the table.  
“I believe he just called your fallen angel a lying queer.” Tom said.  
“Listen you inbred sons-u-bitches, you need our help. So either you take that back and apologize to Cas or I cram those salt and pepper shakers so far up your ass' it starts coming out your fucking mouths.” Bill laughed.  
“So you're gay for the angel” he laughed again, “how the hell do you get anything done? You two must be fucking too much to even think!” Tom and Willie started laughing with Bill. Dean grabbed Bill by the shirt and pulled him half across the table.  
“I don't care what you think, now apologize for calling him a 'fag' and a 'lying queer' or I'll gut you right here.”  
“Dean, calm down” Sam reached across Cas to put a hand on his shoulder. Bill and the others were quiet.  
“Just take your faggot and leave, boy. We don't need your help.” Bill spat on him. Dean brushed sam off and punched Bill in the face, breaking his nose. Blood dripped on the table as he sat back, crying in pain. Willie put an arm around him trying to see if he was okay. Dean got up and walked to his side of the table.  
“So how about that apology?” he growled. Cas looked up at Bill, Bill having moved his glare towards his direction. Dean punched him in the gut. The man fell forward and coughed through his bloody hand, sprinkling the table with more blood.  
“I'm sorry you're an abominati-” Dean punched him in the gut again.  
“Wrong words old man.”  
“I'm sorry!” he shouted as he started to cry.  
“For what?” Dean growled.  
“I'm sorry I called you a fag,” Bill laid his head on the table and cried. Dean turned his gaze to Tom.  
“And you?” Tom looked over to Cas.  
“I'm so sorry I called you a lying queer. It won't happen again,” he turned his attention to Dean, “Now please, leave us alone.” Dean stood up straight and walked to the other side of the booth.  
“Come on, Cas. You to, Sam” he said as he walked away from the table. Cas and Sam slid out of the booth as Tom and Willie tried to help Bill. One of the waitresses noticed the blood and was rushing over with paper towels from the kitchen. Sam had a look of confusion on his face, while Cas kept his gaze low and smiled softly. 

~~~

Dean set his duffel on the couch. They had found a random motel in the area to check into for a few nights, and it was his turn on the couch. Since rooms don't exactly come with three beds, and they don't exactly have the money for two rooms everywhere they go. Plus, it'd just be mean to make Cas sleep in a different room, awkward to share it with him along, and even stranger to leave Cas and Sam alone in a room.  
“Do we know where this nest even is?” Sam bitched as he walked in the room with his duffel over his shoulder. Cas followed behind him, still blushing and slightly smiling, his duffel over his shoulder as well.  
“Bobby gave me the nest location before we even came here, we were just suppose to meet up with them to make a game plan. But you see how that worked out” he sighed. 'It's just like hillbillies to catch Cas' damn expressions and start a fucking scene' Dean thinks.  
“So what now? We take on the vamps alone?” Sam dropped his duffel on a bed, Cas walking to the other and sitting down.  
“What else do we do? The old man is hurt, it'd be suicide if they went in alone, and we can handle this.” Dean walked out to grab the bag of beer and snacks.  
“He's right, you know” Castiel opened up his duffel and laid out clothes for bedtime, and the eventual hunt. “We have a better chance at taking down this nest than the three we encountered today.”  
“Yeah, they really needed our help,” Sam rubbed absently at the back of his neck, “but uh, Dean really went nuts over them calling you names. Broke the guys nose, maybe even a rib.”  
“He was simply looking after me,” Castiel blushed slightly.  
“So you noticed the over protective nature to, huh?” Sam sat on his bed so he was facing Cas, their knees almost touching.  
“At the very least I have realized he is protective of both you and I. This does not change my feelings, only assures me that he doesn't hate me. And he definitely isn't disgusted by me.”  
“He wouldn't have threatened him off the bat like that if it was me.” Cas tilted his head in confusion.  
“Wouldn't he? The man was being an ignorant person, and you're his little brother.”  
“He would've walked away and let them die in that nest, but that's because he wouldn't have been so furious.” Dean walked in the door with a few bags. “To be continued.” Sam whispered and patted Cas on the knee. He got up and walked over to the bags Dean was now setting on the table. “You know what, I'm gonna go grab us some actual food. Think I saw a place that has pie and burgers.”  
“Awesome, grab me some apple pie. You better not forget it.” Sam grabbed the car keys and left. Cas stayed on the bed, fiddling with a shirt from his bag.  
“Dean”  
“Yeah, Cas?”  
“Why did you get so angry at those men?” Dean popped open a beer and took a long drink from it.  
“They were being dicks, what was I suppose to do? Let them make fun of you?” Dean walked over and sat on the couch, setting his duffel on the floor beside it.  
“You could have just left.”  
“Then they would think it's okay to call people those kinda fucked up things.” Cas' eyebrows furrowed. “Look, I'm not against people being gay, I'm against dickheads thinking they can make fun of whomever they please.”  
“You didn't have to hit him.”  
“He called you an abomination!”  
“Started to” Cas stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Dean.  
“Yeah, well I certainly wouldn't let him finish,” Dean took another drink of his beer.  
“I don't understand.”  
“What?”  
“You said you don't feel the same for me, yet you're very protective of me...why?”  
“Look, Cas. I...” Dean was silent for a few minutes. “You're like family to me. You know how I am about family.” He took another sip of his beer. Cas looked down at his knees, his fingers messing with a hole in one of the pant-legs.  
“Okay.” The room fell silent, Dean picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he found Dr. Sexy MD. They sat quietly for a little while.  
“I'm sorry, Cas” Dean stared at his beer. Cas looked over at him.  
“For what?”  
“For being such an idiot.” Cas gave him another confused look, and Dean sighed. “I shouldn't have just said 'okay' when you told me you loved me. It was rude to just act as if that meant nothing since I don't...didn't...I don't know.” He rubbed a hand down his face.  
“Dean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that position in the first place.”  
“No, you wanted to make it abundantly clear how you felt. And I should have respected that. But I didn't. And I hurt you.”  
“Dean, I'm fine.”  
“No you're not, Cas. You're a wreck. I hear you crying at night, and I've seen the way you try to avoid me. I'm an ass.”  
“You're a heterosexual male. I can not change that. Had I chosen a female vessel, things might have been different.”  
“If you were a chick, I would have banged you a long time ago,” Dean chuckled. “But, I also wouldn't have looked to you for help. Our whole relationship would be different.”  
“How so?”  
“Well, I guess for one, I would just be hitting on you half the time instead of trying to save your sorry ass.” Cas laughed dryly.  
“You do tend to over sexualize women.”  
“Well I was always taught that it's a man and a woman. Not any of this guy on guy stuff.”  
“Is that why you won't give us a chance?”  
“I...” The door swung open to Sam carrying bags of fresh food. “Guess so...Sam! What took you so long?” Cas glared over at Sam.  
“The place was packed and I...” he caught a glimpse of Cas' expression. “Forgot the pie. Dammit. I have to go back.” Sam set the food down and walked back out the door. Cas smiled softly and looked back at Dean.  
“Weird.”  
“As you were saying.”  
“Uh...yeah...just um...” he cleared his throat, “always been straight is all.”  
“Well why not give us a chance? We could go on one of those 'dates', see how you feel about it all after that?”  
“Yeah, I could do that” Dean smiled, and Cas returned it with a slight blush.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing he'd been a dick to Cas, Dean goes on a date with him.

“Does this look acceptable for a date?” Castiel asked as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom, wearing a nice pair of jeans and a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.   
“Wow, Cas. You look great” Sam smiled at him, sitting at the table with his laptop open in front of him. Cas blushed.  
“Do you think this will please Dean?” Cas ran his hands absently over his hips and thighs, as if smoothing wrinkles out of his dark jeans.  
“Cas, Dean would be happy if you were in just your old trench coat and a pair of boxers. This sexy ensemble is just a bonus.” Sam chuckled shaking his head. 'Only a fallen angel would worry this much about his outfit for his first official date,' Sam thought.  
“I'm not sure that would be an acceptable outfit for a 'date'” Cas turned the bathroom light off and walked over to the table, sitting across from Sam. “Where is Dean, anyways?”  
“He said he was going to get gas,” Sam shrugged as if he didn't exactly believe what he was told.  
“He said we would be heading to the restaurant at 8,” Cas checked his watch, “it's 7:55.” Sam chuckled.   
“Dean's never been great about being on time,” he clicked at the keyboard, probably looking up lore on something that fascinated him. They sat in silence as Cas stared at the table and waited for Dean. Every so often running a hand through his hair, fixing his sleeves or buttons, and running his hands over his thighs. “Hey, don't worry so much.” Sam finally said a few minutes later.  
“How? I have never been on a date. What if Dean finds this look repulsing? What if I say the wrong thing?” Sam chuckled and closed his laptop.  
“You'll be fine, Cas. Just relax and be yourself.”  
“What do you mean?” he tilted his head in his usual look of confusion. One thing that never changed between angel status and being human.  
“I mean, don't say something you wouldn't normally say. Don't try to impress Dean with something that isn't you.” Cas took a moment to think about this.  
“So what should I talk about?”  
“Well, it all depends on whether Dean starts the conversation or not. He may find a great topic for you to talk about. He's done a lot of dates, he's got the hang of it. But if he gets antsy, just talk about hunting. Even if it's just asking for a story. He does best when talking about something he knows. I figure since you're not some floozie, he doesn't have to lie to about what he does for a living. And I'm sure he'll be happy to impress you with his battle stories.” Castiel nodded, taking a mental note to bring up hunting if Dean shows any sign of discomfort. Sam laughed softly. “You'll do fine, Cas. I promise.”  
“Do not make promises you can't keep, Sam.” Sam gave him a look of confusion. Before he could say anything else, Dean walked through the door. He had on a nicer pair of jeans, dark but not as dark as Castiel's, and a white wife-beater under a forest green shirt, sleeves rolled up, and unbuttoned halfway down his chest.  
“Where the hell did that all come from?” Sam gawked. Both men seemed oddly prepared for a romantic evening. Dean grumbled at him. Something along the lines of 'can't buy nice clothes without the fifth degree.' Sam just sighed and rolled his eyes. Dean was standing awkwardly in the doorway. Sam looked at his watch. Eight o' clock on the dot.  
“Cas, you uh...ready to go?” Dean cleared his throat. Cas nodded and got up from his seat, grabbing a thin black sweater that Sam has also never seen before. 'I swear these two are going crazy about this fucking date' Sam thought, 'and Dean questions his feeling for Cas?' Sam shook his head.  
“Have fun kids. Dean, you better bring Cas back before midnight,” Sam tried to give him a stern yet playful parenting voice, which earned a glare from Dean. Sam just laughed as they both walked out the door and shut it behind them.

~~~

“So where are we going?” Cas inquired, his hands folded in his lap. The sweater tossed to the back with Dean's leather jacket.  
“Place called 'The Rose'.”  
“Interesting,” Cas looked out the window, “it isn't expensive, is it?”  
“From what I hear it's a nice costing place for a great date.”  
“Good. I don't want to waste a large amount of the budget on this.” Dean chuckled.  
“Budget? Since when do we really care about how much we spend?”  
“Since you picked up another human,” Cas turned his attention back to Dean. Giving his a slight playful smile. “It is rather hard to steal enough money for two people to live luxuriously, let alone three.” Dean laughed.  
“I guess you're right. We're just so burdened with glorious purpose that we don't think about that kind of thing.”  
“Dean, are you trying to make a cultural or movie related reference again?” Cas' brows furrowed.  
“It's just an Avenger's reference. Thought you'd remember it. We watched it a few weeks ago.”  
“Ah, yes. Well then, Loki, maybe you should let others share this burden. That way you can help worry about how much money we take and spend.”  
“Nah, why burden others?” Dean smiled wider than he has in a while and glanced over to Cas. Castiel chuckled.  
“You're as stubborn as Gabriel.”  
“Well he was Loki, wasn't he?” Cas laughed.  
“He was, Dean. He was.” Cas laughed softly.  
“Here we are” Dean mumbled, finally driving into the parking lot of The Rose. Dean turned off the car and got out, walking around to open the door for Cas. “Shall we?” he gestured toward the front door. Cas got out of the car, Dean closing it behind him, and was led to the front door. Dean held that open for him as well, and let Cas hover close by as they walked into a fairly crowded restaurant. The walls were the typical deep red, like all cheap 'fancy' restaurants. Dean told him they had a reservation for Winchester, and they were led towards the back where there was a booth table next to a window. Dean sat down across from Cas, opting for a nice view of the door in case of emergency. A waiter came by, gave them their menus, and took their drink orders.  
“Dean, this seems more expensive than you led on,” Cas leaned across the table, his menu in his lap. Dean let out a small laugh.  
“Cas, it's okay. You see the kinds of people in here. They're all families and couples with old jeans on. Hardly the kind of crowd for an overly expensive place.” Cas nodded and sat back in his seat. He looked over the menu, the meals seemed rather simple and inexpensive.   
“What should I try?” Cas looked up at Dean. Dean smiled, Cas hadn't been experimenting too much with what he eats, so it was understandable that he would ask.  
“How about the Chicken Parmesan? It sounds pretty tasty.” Cas frowned. He didn't like the last time he tried something new. Dean didn't blame him though, it was Sam's cooking after all. “Does this place make you feel uncomfortable?” Dean set his menu down, Cas lowering his to give Dean the puppy-dog eyes. 'Sam's been training him well' Dean thought.  
“Only slightly. If this is the customary setting for a date, then I can make do.”  
“Cas,” Dean chuckled, “the point is to be comfortable enough to get to know the other person better.” Dean searched Cas' face for any changes. Dean sighed, “Come on, Cas.” Dean slid out of his side of the booth.  
“Dean, you made a reservation. We already ordered drinks. I ca-”  
“You coming or what?” Dean offered his hand to help Cas out of his seat. Cas furrowed his brow, but took the hand offered to him and slid out of the booth. Dean left a few dollars on the table to pay for the drinks they never got, and ushered Cas out to the Impala. Making sure to hold open every door for him. A few minutes later, they pulled into the lot of the Dynamo Diner. Having taken care of the vamp nest, they no longer had to worry about the hillbillies interrupting their dinner. “This place okay?”  
“Yes, Dean,” Cas smiled, “this will do.” Dean smiled a warm smile as he got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Cas. They walked into the diner and found a seat on the far right. A waitress walked by and they ordered two milkshakes this time. “So why do you keep holding the door for me? You don't do that for me regularly, or for Sam.” Dean laughed.  
“It's uh...common courtesy, for a man to treat his date,” he cleared his throat, “why? It bother you?”  
“No, it actually is rather kind of you,” Cas smiled, “it's just...different. To be treated like this.” Dean smiled.  
“Well you haven't dated a Winchester before” Dean fidgeted with his menu, giving a small smile that faded fast.  
“You're uncomfortable with this.” Cas sighed as he set down his menu and rested his hands in his lap.  
“Cas, I'm just trying to get use to...well get use to being on a date with a guy.” Cas looked down at his hands.  
“You don't want to be on this date with me.”  
“Cas, that's not it at all.”  
“Then why are you being overly proper about this date?”  
“Because...because I don't know what else to do,” Dean sighed and wiped a hand down his face. Cas smiled and looked up to Dean.  
“Tell me about hunting. Before the apocalypse.” Dean chuckled.   
“Before or after dad ran off?” Dean rested his chin in the palm of his hand and looked up at Cas.  
“Whatever you want to talk about” Cas smiled wider, opening his menu back up. The waitress came by with the milkshakes. Dean gave her a polite smile, then a genuine one slid across his lips when he looked back at Cas. Cas took a sip from his milkshake. “This is quite tasty.”  
“I knew you'd like the milkshakes” he laughed lightly.  
“You guys ready to order?” The waitress asked.  
“Yes, I'll have the cheeseburger.” Cas smiled up at her.  
“I'll have one to” Dean said, still smiling, his gaze on Cas. Cas picked up the menus and handed them to the waitress.  
“Two burgers, coming up” she said before walking away.   
“You sure you wanna hear about my hunts?” Dean stirred his milkshake with the straw.  
“Yes, Dean. I want to hear about what hunting was like before I came along,” Cas smiled. Sam already seemed to be right. Dean was loosening up a bit, just at the mention of the new topic. Cas kept his eyes locked on Dean's as he sipped at his milkshake.

~

“We ended up smashing every mirror in the place. I swear, we must have lifetimes of bad luck,” Dean laughed, then sipped at the last of his milkshake. Cas smiled and chuckled.  
“If the shop was full of mirrors, I have a feeling you've got about enough to last you a couple lives.” Cas smiled wider. The place was empty. They had finished their burgers long ago and just finished their third milkshakes. Dean sighed and looked at his watch.  
“We should probably be getting back. Wouldn't want Sam worrying his little head off about you,” Dean winked and pulled out his wallet.  
“Sam's head is not at all tiny” Cas said, tilting his head to the side in confusion.  
“It's an expression, Cas” Dean laughed and shook his head. “You finish up that milkshake while I go pay.” Cas nodded and began to sip at his milkshake as Dean got up to go pay. When Cas finished, Dean was at his side of the table offering a helping hand. Cas took it, like before, but this time Dean wrapped that arm around his while they walked to the Impala. Cas blushed at the contact, but let his arm wrap tightly around Dean's.  
They drove back to the motel in a peaceful silence. Cas was looking out the window, Led Zeppelin playing softly on the radio. When they got back, Dean made sure to open the car door for Cas. Dean led him to the door and stopped in front of it.  
“Is something wrong, Dean?” Cas' brow furrowed. Dean cleared his throat and turned to face Cas.  
“Well it's just that, uh...” he rubbed absentmindedly at the back of his neck, “well it's generally customary to give a goodnight kiss when dropping off the date. But we're kind of in the same room and I-” he was cut off by Cas stepping forward and kissing him. It took a moment for Dean to realize what was happening, but once he did he rested his hands on Cas' hips and kissed back. It was a relatively chaste kiss, Cas' hands on Dean's shoulders, lips never parting. Until Dean opened his mouth to lick along Cas' lower lip. Cas sighed into Dean's mouth, opening his to lick along Dean's upper lip. Dean took the invitation and began to let his tongue explore the inside of Cas' mouth, his hand coming up to card through Cas' hair. Cas let his hand slide down Dean's chest to rest above Dean's hips as he took his turn at exploring Dean's mouth. Dean wrapped the hand not in Cas' hair around Cas' waist and pulled him closer. Cas moved one hand from Dean's hip to run it through Dean's hair as his tongue retreated and they kissed open mouthed. Then Dean was softly pulling away. Cas let his hands rest on Dean's hips as he let their lips part.   
“Was that a suitable goodnight kiss?” Cas smiled. Dean laughed, his dick obviously saying it was the best goodnight kiss he's had in a long time.  
“Yes, Cas. It was” Dean cupped Cas' face softly and smiled. He kissed Cas' forehead before pulling away, “let's get to bed.” He opened up the door and let Cas inside. Sam was sitting at the table with a look of playful worry on his face.  
“You're late” he chastised. Dean rolled his eyes, closed the door, and walked over to the couch to sit down.  
“Don't get your panties in a bunch,” Dean grumbled. Cas walked over to his bed, a slight blush on his cheeks as he got out his pajamas. He went to the bathroom to change, noticing a slight discomfort in his crotch.   
“So, how'd the date go?” Sam asked, in a rather hushed tone, expecting the worst.  
“It was...good” Dean sounded surprised. Sam looked over to him, confused.  
“What'd you guys talk about?”  
“Hunting, mostly.” Sam smiled. “Told him a few stories of when it was just you and me.”  
“Awesome. You have a nice time? Think maybe you'd uh...give this a chance?”  
“Geez, Sam. Back-off. Yeah I had a good time. Maybe another date, I don't know, man.” Dean took off his green shirt and folded it as neatly as possible before setting it in his duffel. Sam laughed.  
“Well I'm glad you had a good time.” Dean got up from the couch and took a pair of sleep-pants from his duffel.  
“What's taking Cas so long in there?” as Dean said that, the shower started up. 

~

Cas started up the shower, he couldn't go out in the state he was in. He didn't even know what exactly was wrong with him, but he felt hot and embarrassed. He got in the shower, the water hot on his skin. It felt especially wonderful on the part of him currently aching for affection. He guessed this was what Dean would call a 'boner'. It was similar to when he was watching porn in the same room as them, only much worse. He tried to imitate what he'd seen on the video, before the man really got the woman involved, but quickly thought only of wanting Dean's hand on him. He tried to keep himself from making any noise, afraid Dean would know what he was doing and find it irritating or be put off by it. It took him a few minutes to get into the groove of things. Images of Dean swarmed inside his head, especially the feeling of him flush against his body and the taste of his mouth. Cas accidentally let out a soft moan as he came. The moan was cut short, and he quickly tried to make sure all the come was cleaned off the walls before turning off the shower. He dried off and reveled in the feeling of relief. He pulled on his clothes and got out of the bathroom.  
“God, what took you so long?” Dean grumbled, pushing past him to get in the bathroom. Cas blushed and let him through then walked over to sit across from Sam at the table.  
“So, how'd the date go?” Sam asked, closing his laptop.  
“It went...” Cas smiled “rather well. Thank you for your advise.” Sam nodded. They heard the shower start up again. Dean having a similar issue to Cas' to deal with.  
“Anytime, Cas.”  
“Sam.”  
“Yeah?”  
“What is the customary amount of time to wait until having sex with your partner?” Sam blanched.   
“I, uh... What?”  
“I simply would like to know for future reference.” Sam rubbed at the back of his neck.  
“Uhh... with Dean, first date. With most others, third date really.” he sighed. “Why?”  
“Dating is new to me, I simply would like to know some of the customs for said activity.” Sam nodded, accepting anything, and wanting to just get off the topic. He did not want to talk to Cas about screwing his brother. Cas thanked him and walked over to his bed. He crawled in and went to sleep. A few minutes later Sam crawled in his own bed, and Dean came out of the shower to sprawl out on the couch and stare at the ceiling for a few hours. He tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he just went on a date with Cas, and all that happened afterwords. Just as he was about to fall asleep he realized it was the best date he'd ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a third chapter, but that will most likely be it for this (sorry). I actually like this fic (really weird for me) and don't want to ruin it by making it too long.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK-YOU FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AT LEAST A LITTLE. MIGHT BE MORE IN THE FUTURE. I DON'T KNOW AS OF RIGHT NOW.


End file.
